


Chicken Soup and company

by mybigfatcat



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blankets, Chicken Soup, Drabble, Fluff, Member-Ai, Pneumonia, SeungriAppreciationDay, jiyong saves the day, lonely maknae, might be longer than a proper drabble though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri is sick and Jiyong does leader-y things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup and company

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on [THIS](http://mybigfatcat.tumblr.com/post/149483066998/) prompt I received for #SeungriAppreciationDay. I hope I got it right :)

"So she threw away your video game, and then what? That's all?" Seungri says with both eyebrows raised. The fact that he's rolled up in at least 457 blankets and looks like the most ridiculous pile of polyester, wool and cotton ever doesn't really stop Jiyong from feeling his ears grow hot with irritation.

"Sorry that my childhood traumas aren't traumatic enough for you."

Seungri huffs from his place under half of the world's blanket supply.

“Gee, thanks. My feelings mean nothing to you, I get it. I hope you'll like your chicken soup cold because I'm not heating it for you.” Jiyong stands and throws a pillow in the general direction of the mountain that is Seungri, it hits a fluffy part of some faux sheepskin. This is the last time he tries to cheer a sick person up with stories from when he was a kid.

“NO, stay,” Seungri says and laughs, or more like croaks and then wheezes for a bit. He sure does look pitiful when he's sick.

“Please?” he adds as soon as he can breathe somewhat freely again.

“Okay, okay. Please, will you stay and heat my soup?” Seungri croaks and shimmies one arm out from underneath the blankets to reach for the tissue box.

Jiyong is honestly considering that Seungri's mother might've left town just to avoid this germ infested hell, not because she really needed to visit her aunt. It's kind of pathetic that Seungri has no one to call but Jiyong at a time like this.

“It's already on the stove. I'm gonna go check on it,” Jiyong says and throws another pillow, this one hitting a blue fleece blanket. He's refusing to ask where all the blankets comes from, or how Seungri even ended up on the couch underneath them all.

He barely hears a weak reply from within the fabric monster as he heads back to Seungri's kitchen. It's while he's looking for a ladle or a big spoon (or anything remotely similar to a spoon, he can really tell that Seungri never cooks) that his phone chirps in his jean pocket. He shoves the drawer he's been rifling through closed so he can read the message.

**_Dong Youngbae:_  
** **Little Seunghyun told me he's got a pneumonia, not the influenza, so I'm braving it.  
** **I'll be there in 15.**  
**Bring something?**

Jiyong stares in annoyance at the screen, since when did he become the host of Seungri's disgusting sickness party? He replies that Youngbae can bring a new member because they're all kicking Seungri out. Taeyang sends back a panda sticker that's standing alone in the cold autumn wind.

**_Kwon Jiyong:_  
Bring food! I'm starving and there's only soup.**

When he looks up from the phone he sees a ladle hanging from a shiny and chromed rack on the tiled wall right in front of him. It's a small relief, at least.

He's just brought the soup and the medicine to Seungri, who chuckled and wanted Jiyong to feed him, to which Jiyong replied by leaving the soup on the coffee table and walking back to the kitchen, when Youngbae arrives.

“I've brought snacks, and mom's special cough syrup,” Youngbae happily announces the instant Jiyong opens the door.

“Thanked be the lord,” Jiyong mutters and steps aside to let his friend inside.

“Whoa! So this is maknae's new place?!” Taeyang says as he's toeing out of his shoes and stepping into the slippers Jiyong sets out in front of him. Jiyong all the while resenting that he knows where Seungri keeps the guest slippers.

“Yup, new and shiny, decorated by a sixty year old man with a twenty year old mistress and a new Porsche. And I'm betting he drinks whiskey while wearing hemp pajamas and wears loafers to work,” Jiyong says and waves his arms at the living room.

Youngbae raises his eyebrows, the second time in half an hour that Jiyong has had eyebrows raised at him, and holds out the black plastic bags and the paper bag he's been carrying.

“It looks nice.”

“Yeah, just keep Seunghyun away because I'm not listening to them argue about who's got the best couch again,” Jiyong pauses and folds his arms across his chest, “no you didn't? Did you?”

“He's right behind me,” Youngbae admits.

“No!?”

“U-huh.”

“You're a traitor,” Jiyong says and sighs. “He's in there, I'll let the old man in.”

Sure enough, Taeyang has just sauntered off when the door monitor beeps and Seunghyun's smiling but distorted face shows up on the screen, nose made way too big by the proximity to the security camera. Jiyong presses the buttons to unlock the door so hard it hurts.

-

When Daesung shows up an hour later with Chinese takeout and a bag full of Disney movies, making Seunghyun squeal and take command of the blue-ray remote (for which Jiyong is secretly overjoyed because there had unfortunately been a long argument about the design of the couch between the two Seunghyuns), it's all looking like a weird group meeting.

“Who knew that maknae full of mucus and bacteria was such a man-magnet,” Jiyong jokes and makes Taeyang laugh.

“Hey I heard that. You showed up first anyway, with soup. _Chicken soup_ ,” Seungri complains from his now diminished blanket pile. They had to remove some so that there was room to sit.

“So?” Jiyong says.

“I guess he's trying to say that you've been mothering him all afternoon,” Daesung retorts and winks, “you have a tendency to do that.”

“I don't mother you guys. It's not my style.”

“Sure it is,” Seunghyun says while happily loading 'The Little Mermaid' into the blue-ray player.

Jiyong looks around at his band mates, all of which nod and agree like the traitors they are.

“We love you anyway,” Seungri says and pats the seat next to him.

Despite germs and snot and coughing, Jiyong obeys and comes to sit next to little Seunghyun, even throws an arm around his shoulders.

While Ariel and Blunder contemplate the use of the fork, Seungri leans over and whispers a quiet thanks to Jiyong. Daesung passes the dumpling container and Taeyang hands him a beer. Seunghyun, completely engrossed in the movie sits on one of the faux sheepskins two meters from Seungri's huge TV, is being… Seunghyun.

“I only brought soup and told them you were sick. Didn't think they were all free,” Jiyong whispers back.

“Well, thanks anyway.”

Jiyong plans to bring soup again tomorrow, because this is the happiest he's seen Seungri in months. With his wheezing breaths and everything.


End file.
